The present invention relates to an auxillary mailbox signal device designed to indicate when mail has been placed in a mail receptacle and which is adapted to be selectively mounted to a standard mailbox without the need for ancillary connecting or mounting means integral with the mailbox structure.
Although many signalling devices for mailboxes for indicating whether mail has been placed in the box are known, most such devices are so constructed or secured as to be integral with the mail receptacles with which they are used. Even with the simplist of these prior art devices, it is necessary to drill holes into or otherwise violate the integrity of the mailbox structure itself. In addition, many of the existing signalling devices are complicated, utilizing sophisticated linkage mechanisms which are expensive and difficult to fabricate.
A few examples of the less complicated prior art devices are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. issued to Smith, 4,190,193, Wideman, 4,158,430, Stouten, 2,852,185 and Jones, 932,287. Of the known prior art patents, the Smith patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,193, appears to be the only signal device assembly designed to be installed upon a mailbox in such a manner so as not to violate the structural integrity of the box. Smith describes a flexible band support member defined by two separate portions interconnected by a nut and bolt tightening means assembly. The flexible band support member is substantially U-shaped when assembled about a standard mailbox. Each of its free ends is configured to bend around and thereby engage the lower longitudinal side flanges extending downwardly along the side of the standard mailbox. The bolt tightening means assembly is adjusted as necessary to secure the flexible band about the mailbox.
Although the Smith flexible band support member does appear to accomplish its intended function, an even less complicated signalling device structure which can be more readily selectively installed and/or removed from a standard mailbox without violating the structural integrity thereof and which does not require complicated linkage mechanisms in operation is believed desirable.